


A date with my girl

by Lux1224



Series: A date with my Car [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alex and George trying to be good friends, Carlos is a girl or a car, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lando in not sure, M/M, but not getting the hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Alex and George are trying to be good friends but they are a bit slow on the uptakeORLando is not sure if Carlos is a girl or a car
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: A date with my Car [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A date with my girl

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after someone (I can't remember of find the post I'm sorry) said that they wanted something written about Lando's IG post about seeing his "girl" on Friday and him referring to Carlos as Carlota.

[](https://ibb.co/bHCT8j9)

“No guys I can’t I’m sorry, I have a date”

Silence reigns supreme for a few seconds in the Discord chat then a cacophony of laughter, outraged sounds and since when do you have a girlfriend? Fills Lando’s ears who immediately realizes that he has said too much.

He sits straighter in his chair and snorts "Not with a girl, with Car-" he shouts in a shrill voice to be heard over all the din his friends are making, but freezes just in time realizing what he was going to say.

"You have a date with your car?" George asks confused "there's nothing wrong with finding a girl. I'm just sorry for her, however you might as well have said it."

Lando frowns but realizes his slip up wasn't that bad and that if his friends think he's having a date with his car it's not that problematic, so he tries to reinforce the concept.

"Yep, I have a date with my Car, no girlfriend, I have a serious relationship with my Car" repeats Lando, starting to get impatient and looking at his watch. He wasn't kidding when he said he was late and unlike "his car" the real person he has a date with doesn't like it when Lando is late and let's be honest, Lando can't wait to go to this date too.

"Kinky" Alex whispers and bursts out laughing along with George. Lando flips them the bird even though he knows they can't see him and with a quick "fuck off" he closes the connection and runs to get ready.

\---

Lando is regretting having friends and wifi on the plane.

Since he had the brilliant idea of saying that he has dates only with his car and not with a girl, on every possible occasion Alex or George introduce him to new girls. His slip up took place in August and now they are preparing for the new season. Lando thought that seven months would have been enough to make them give up, but apparently that's not the case.

His friends ganged up against him, and even Alex, despite not flying with them to Bahrain, does not stop texting him. George and Alex have added him to a whatsapp group made up of just the three of them and send him photos or "reviews" about girls who are friends of friends or acquaintances that Lando may want to meet.

It was fun at first to see his friends working so hard for nothing, but now that his relationship has gotten steadier, and with him already frustrated that he can't see his significant other for more than three days a month except on video call, this situation begins to get a little uncomfortable.

He taps on the recording button "Guys, I really love you, but you have to stop. I have already told you more than once that I am not interested, that I am already taken and I do not want to meet other people. I do not understand what I can do to get it into your brains. I understand your good intentions but now it’s enough" he finishes recording the message and sends it, not bothered about sounding too harsh because he knows that his friends never take him seriously.

In fact, after a few minutes his phone vibrates with a text from George.

"Lando, love, your car doesn't count". 

Lando snorts and rolls his eyes, he doesn't even have the strength to answer. He pulls the hood tighter around his head and turns up the volume of the music in his ears. Gazing out of the plane window to look at the sunlit clouds his thoughts are already in Bahrain, in the arms that hold him tightly and skin that smells of home.

Usually he is not like that, he is a grown man, he is able to control his emotions, he knows very well why they have decided not to flaunt their relationship under the nose of everyone and he agrees.

Obviously there are easier days and more difficult days, but even if he had a "normal" girlfriend the situation wouldn’t be so different, they still couldn't be together 24/7 when he is around the world for most of the year.

The point, however, is that they haven't seen each other in person since before Christmas, between when Lando got covid and had to stay in Dubai longer than expected, the various tests and meetings with the mechanics and engineers, with the change of teammates... They have both been too busy.

Not being able to talk about it with anyone makes the situation even more difficult, not only does he miss the scent of the hoodies he loves to steal that stick to him and the sheets no matter what, the sensation of being loved for who he is and not because he’s an F1 driver... Lando is touch starved and does not know how to behave because it has never happened to him, he hates physical contact, but he feels the need for two arms holding him tightly and this makes him so moody that even Jon stays away from him as much as possible.

He is even more in a stomp because after the last video call, it seems that they will only be able to see each other on Friday because his partner will not arrive before the first day of testing. 

Obviously Lando knows that it is nobody's fault except for the situation in which the world is persisting , but this does not make him feel better.  
There is still an hour of fightl left and Lando decides to scroll through some of the photos Henrik took during the first tests at Silverstone the week before. He chooses a couple of them and saves them on his phone for later. 

Then he closes his eyes and waits to land.

\---

It's Tuesday morning and he can't sleep. 

It's only 6 am and he's already awake, he doesn't know what it is, but he feels something in his chest, his brain has decided to wake up and Lando can't turn it off.

He takes his phone from the bedside table, replies to a message from his mom, ignores those from Alex and George and decides to post one of the photos he picked the day before.

He stops for a moment to think of which caption to write, maybe he should talk about testing or a thanks to the team for the hard work in the previous months... In the end he gets an idea that he knows will make his friends lose their patience but will keep them good for a while.  
He quickly taps "gonna be seeing my girl on friday" under the photo and posts it.  
Then he opens the Whatsapp chat that has a big red heart as a contact name and writes "Can't wait to see you on friday. I miss you so much".

Sleep is still elusive, so he decides to take a shower and order something in his room for breakfast.

\---

He has just put on a pair of boxers and is fighting over the neck of his shirt that got caught in his head when there is a knock on the door.

"It's open, please leave the tray on the bed, I'll be there in a moment!" he shouts from the bathroom to the person who brought him breakfast.

However, when he finally manages to slip on his shirt and pads with socketed feet into the room, he doesn't find a tray with tea, milk and buttered toast but a grumpy Spaniard.

Lando stands still at the door, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"You really need to stop that" Carlos says in a petulant voice, but Lando is not listening and with two quick steps approaches him and pulls him into his arms.

"You came earlier" he whispers into the other man's neck, he takes a deep breath and he finally feels better, like coming home after months and eating your favorite meal cooked by your mom, like surfacing from underwater after minutes and minutes without being able to breathe and feel the air fill your lungs again. Lando feels euphoric and starts giggling like a madman.

"I am scolding you and are you laughing?" asks Carlos "and anyway, who were you waiting for that you left the door open and took a shower?" he continues.

Lando lifts his head from the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, a mixed expression between confused and amused.

"I was waiting for breakfast you muppet" he says putting a hand through the other's hair and ruffling them "but I didn't understand what you'd be scolding me for" he concludes frowning, never separating from the older one and starting to scratch and pet his hair.

Carlos closes his eyes and starts purring but only for a few seconds, then shakes his head and stares Lando straight in his eyes, pointing a finger on his chest "You have to stop referring to me as your girl. I'm not a girl until proven otherwise" he mumbles and Lando bursts out laughing "I know very well that you are not a girl and I was talking about my car, she is my girl".

Carlos raises an unconvinced eyebrow "yes of course, and I'm blond" he says crossing his arms over his chest.

Lando makes an outraged sound "don't even think about making yourself blonde! And yes, I might have written that caption to piss off my friends and you, but I'm not admitting it or denying it" he says smiling, then grabs Carlos's face in his hands "But now stop chit-chatting. I missed kissing you so bad and we have to make up for all the months we haven't seen each other" he whispers against Carlos' lips before closing the gap that separates their mouths.

They kiss for a few minutes but, all of a sudden, Carlos puts his hands on Lando's chest and gently pushes him away "Wait, wait, wait" he says catching his breath "A car is waiting for us".

Lando looks at him confused and pouting "A car?"

"Yep, I have a surprise for you" says Carlos "and no, it can't wait" he continues seeing the hesitant expression of his boyfriend's face "come on, put some on some clothes and let's go" concludes Carlos grabbing a pair of black shorts and throwing them at Lando .

\---

Lando cannot believe his eyes, although it’s not his first time in Bahrain, he had never seen this golf course. An endless expanse of green, the sea as a background and a light breeze saving them from the scorching heat of the sun.

Lando is standing next to his pack of clubs and Carlos has just joined him "Have you got everything? Can we go?" he asks, but the other man shakes his head "no, we have to wait for my father, he had some problems with turning on his caddy" says Carlos, rolling his eyes amusedly.

"OOh, is your dad there too? How nice! My favorite Carlos" Lando says, hopping happily on the spot like a kid who has been promised ice cream.

“Your favorite Carlos?" asks his boyfriend amused.

"Yep, your cousin is always mean to me, he teases me and speaks to me in Spanish because he knows I don't understand it, while your father always makes me laugh and gives me toffee when Jon is not looking" Lando nods crossing his arms to his chest and smiling.

Carlos makes an outraged line "Excuse me? And where do I stand in this ranking?".

Lando looks at him through his lashes, a grin peeking from his lips "I was ranking people named Carlos, you are my favorite Carlota!"

\---

Mr Carlos Sr parks his caddy next to his son's and looks amused at the scene in front of him "sometimes I stop to think about how nice it is to see him happy next to the love of his life, his best friend and that there isn’t a more perfect person for him. I think about how much I would like to see them happy, share a house and maybe have grandchildren in the future" he whispers to himself smiling "then I see them together and I realize that probably when they move in together I will forbid them to take Piñon with them because he would not survive the first week" he concludes, shaking his head, but a smile always on his face.

He gets off the caddy and, with a small ball in one hand, chooses the best club and moves towards the best position to start.

"Children! It's time to play, leave the foreplays for the bedroom and get serious".

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to [@loveyouhomex](https://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@oopshiaddict](https://oopshiaddict.tumblr.com/)


End file.
